1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt buckles and more particularly pertains to a new belt buckle with removable display insert for displaying an image on a belt buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt buckles is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt buckles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,234 by Lesser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,773 by Nesbitt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,836 by DuBois; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,557 by Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,188 by Kohli; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 78,173.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new belt buckle with removable display insert. The inventive device includes a frame with a central opening. A decorative insert is disposed in the central opening of the frame. A backing plate is mounted to a back face of the frame to close the central opening from the back face of the frame so that the decorative insert is visible from the front face of the frame.
In these respects, the belt buckle with removable display insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying an image on a belt buckle.